Watching the Stars
by Neon Clouds
Summary: Amanda, whether she admits it or not, has been waiting, oh so impatiently, for Finn to do something, anything. To show her he felt the same way. She needed to find out.


**Ahhhhhhhhhh! MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! Hope you enjoy!**

Thanking Wayne for having been able to get us a night off would have definitely been number one on my To-do list if it hadn't been for the mayhem it brought to the night. "Ugh, why isn't this DVD player working?" Maybeck shouted hitting the machine with his fist harshly. Still, I couldn't complain in the slightest because it was enough to get my mind off the fact that there were villainous Disney characters ready to slice our throats.

I couldn't help but laugh at how irritated he was getting. I really think he was considering taking out a knife and murdering the darn contraption.

"Maybeck, just let me have a look." Philby said, trying to take the DVD player from him. But Maybeck jerked away.

"No! I can figure it out myself! I don't need your help, Philbo."

"Well," Philby muttered, seeming somewhat offended.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Phil. Maybeck's just in one of his _moods_." Jess smirked. Seated across the room from me, she sat next to Willa, talking about a video game of some kind.

Charlene rolled her eyes, seeing Maybeck's stubbornness. From the look she was giving him, she might have wanted to whack him the same way he was whacking the device, yet in a friendlier manner.

Finn laughed at Maybeck's confusion and frustration with a device that most 5-year-olds can operate. I sighed, though I knew no reasons why. Jess look at me, 'What's wrong?' her glance read. Giving her a look telling her where I was going, I slipped out of the living room of Wayne's apartment and strolled down the hallway to the small bedroom in the corner of the apartment.

Wayne had gone to visit his daughter, Wanda, and had let us Keepers occupy it for the weekend. Supposedly, there was a plan in mind. Today we would just hang out and relax. Saturday we would try to enjoy the parks, without feeling the awful paranoia that one of the supposed "Walkarounds_"_ was following us. Sunday we'd form a strategy to find the OT's new hideout.

A window by the end of the wall was looking over the Magic Kingdom and I felt draw to it. I strolled over to it and felt considerably happier watching the view of the amazing wonderland that was Disney World. Even at night, the time when the OT's would usually attack us, there was a magical quality that made me love it.

I closed my eyes and took an exaggeratedly deep breath of the cool summer-evening air. How beautiful the world could be when you weren't being chased around by Overtakers. Reopening my eyes, I fixed my gaze on the starry sky. Dazzling stars shining down on us. Twinkling so small to us here on Earth yet glowing radiantly far in the universe back where they really were. I smiled, leaning on the windowsill, the breeze playing with my hair.

It reminded me of that kid song. How did it go? Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder where you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. In the orphanage I had to grow up pretty quickly, so I didn't have time to learn things like that much.

"You okay?" came a voice behind me. I didn't need turn around; I knew who it was.

"Yeah, Finn." I smiled, embarrassed, wondering how long I'd been standing there staring dreamy at the stars. I don't think he noticed my blush. He walked over and stood beside me.

"What're you doing?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just needed to get some fresh air." Finally I broke my stare from the stars long enough to look at him, but I found myself staring at another pair of stars. His eyes.

"I know what you mean." he said. I couldn't help but noticed he didn't look away either. "All this Keeper stuff is making me really … anxious."

I nodded. I realized I'd been staring and broke from the trance, directing my eyes to look somewhere else, my face probably turning an unnatural shade of red.

"So, um... it's nice that we get this night off just to hang out. You know, and not having to worry about … _them_."

"Yeah." he responded, nonchalantly. "We should do it more often."

"Maybe we could meet at the Frozen Marble." I suggested.

"Sometime next week?" Finn asked me.

_That'd be absolutely wonderful! _"That's fine with me. But I can't go Monday. I have a big test in math on Tuesday that I need to study for."

"Oh, I took that test. It's easy."

"Well, then, it must be tremendously easy for me considering you're horrible in math." I teased.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Finn defended himself.

"Oh, yeah? 3 is subtracted from x and the square root of the difference is taken. Then, 5 is added to the result, giving a final result of 9. What is the value of x?" He remained silent. "Ha! I rest my case."

"That proves nothing." He said.

"That proves I'm better in math than you."

"Nerd." Finn muttered between noticeably fake coughs.

I shoved him playfully. "You're mean." I protested.

"I try." We laughed.

Then, there was silence. Well, aside from the occasional grunt coming from a still struggling Maybeck.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" commented Finn.

I nodded, sighing. "The stars are gorgeous tonight."

In one swift motion, Finn turned me around and closed off the distance between us. "I wasn't talking about the stars."

And with that, he softly pressed his lips against mine. As he held my face in his hands, keeping our lips at meet, I nearly fainted. My knees felt weak, my head was light. I held onto the windowsill, leaning back on it to support myself before my knees gave out and I fell to the floor.

Butterflies flew around in my stomach making me want to stay that way for the rest of my life. Suddenly the initial shock left me and I was able to let go of the rail and wrap my arms around his neck. _This is really happening!_

What an amazing thing it was to be kissed by Finn Whitman. Despite having witnessed Disney characters come to life, I'd never experienced anything even half as magical as this. I wished upon every star in the sky that this would last because this was more than incredible, this was wondrous, prodigious, it was...

"GROSS!" I heard someone shout, but in a half entertained manner. Almost instantaneously I jumped away from Finn, my cheeks burning. I looked over to see Charlene, Willa, and Jess standing at the doorway, laughing hysterically.

"Umm... we were just…" I stuttered.

"Oh don't make up excuses, Amanda. We know _exactly _what you were doing." Charlene said with a wink and a snicker. I could feel my whole face hot with embarrassment. My stuttered excuse had only made them giggle all the harder.

"Come on; let's go help that moron with the DVD player." Jess pushed them back toward the living room where I swear I could hear Maybeck screaming curse words _at_ the machine.

With them gone, Finn and I are left alone in the room, with the awkward remembrance of what we'd just done hanging around us. It almost made me wish they'd have stayed, laughing at us. Even if it was to mock me for finally working up the courage to kiss him, it felt a bit less uncomfortable. I stared at my shoes, wishing I wouldn't have to be the first to speak. Wishing neither of us had to be the first to speak.

I racked at my mind to form words but it refused to respond. Anxiousness formed inside of me. The discomfort only seemed to thicken with every passing moment. Words clogged up the airways in my throat, causing it to ache. It was choking me.

When I glanced up from glaring at the floor, I found Finn at an equal loss of words. He looked away when I glanced at him, apparently refusing to make eye contact of any kind. I wouldn't admit it, but I agreed with him. I whipped my hands on my jeans nervously, the ability to breathe yet to return to me. If he wasn't going to speak first, I found it extremely necessary that I did. If I didn't say something soon, I would likely drown in the words I was holding in. _Say something... please just SAY SOMETHING! I can't breathe!_

"We should…uh probably go back too." Finn told me, relief coming over me when I was finally able to convert oxygen into carbon dioxide again. But when he turned to leave the room, out of nowhere, an urgency came upon me to do something. But, despite my internal franticness, when I spoke, my words came out like silk, sweet and enticing.

"Hold on." I stepped out blocking him. "I believe there's something I owe you." Before my mind could process exactly what I was doing, my lips were on his and it was him who was weak in the knees.

**This is not my best work but remember I'm new here. Please review! R&R! It's all I ask. Pretty please with, like, a dozen cherries on top.**


End file.
